


Smile

by bearinapotatosack



Series: Pride Prompts 2020 [1]
Category: Dead Poets Society (1989)
Genre: Crushes, Fluff, Internalized Homophobia, Light Angst, M/M, PridePrompts2020, Secret Crush, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:48:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24496732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bearinapotatosack/pseuds/bearinapotatosack
Summary: Todd was rarely overjoyed about anything. He could count the amount of times he had been pleasantly surprised on one hand. But meeting Neil, having him as his roommate, was the best surprise he'd ever had.~~Pride Prompts 2020Day 1- First Meeting
Relationships: Todd Anderson & Neil Perry, Todd Anderson/Neil Perry
Series: Pride Prompts 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1769791
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	Smile

Todd was rarely overjoyed about anything. He could count the amount of times he had been pleasantly surprised on one hand. But meeting Neil, having him as his roommate, was the best surprise he'd ever had.

  
It was his first night at Welton and he was sleepless, pure joy was buzzing all over his skin as he tried to stop himself from looking at his roommate too much. 

He kept replaying that moment in his head, the first time they'd ever set eyes on each other. The casual comment about Cameron didn't really mean anything, but the smile on his face made his stomach do somersaults. 

  
Over the day, Todd had realised that Neil smiled a lot. He wasn't sure if they were genuine but he appreciated them all the same, particularly how most of his parents' smiles were directed towards his brother, any grin was appreciated. 

  
After careful consideration, or rather a lot of secret staring, he had noticed that he had 3 types of smile. The first was for his friends, toothy and goofy, his teeth glinting in the late summer sun. The second was when he was alone with Todd, it was smaller and slightly more shy but still as beautiful. The final one was for himself, he'd let it out only twice so far,when he'd gotten everything in order in the room and when he was getting in bed to sleep. 

  
It was an eye smile. Subtle but the most special in Todd's opinion. Special because it showed what the small joys of his life really were. 

  
Another thing he'd noticed over the day was how excited he was, about his friends, his hobbies and even Todd. There was a spark within him that rose to his face, lighting him up like a match when he spoke. There had been the odd moment of doubt, when his face went dull and, although this made Todd have a sudden need to cheer Neil up, it was comforting to see someone else have the insecurities he did.

  
Todd grinned to himself and turned to face the sleeping form of his roommate as he reminisced about the past few hours. 

  
He was flat on his back, mouth agape, and cheeks ever so slightly glowing in the crisp moonlight. Again, he looked ethereal. There was just a magnetic quality to him that he could associate with that of an angel. From his actions to his looks, Todd wouldn't be surprised if this wondrous boy was sent from the heavens.

  
All of this did feed the fire of hatred deep within him though. The thoughts that he was sick and needed fixing were just that little bit more present in the dark hollows of the night. Especially since he already had a reputation at the school.

  
But, at the moment, his lovesick heart was sending enough half formed feelings that his brain had given up. Some casual daydreams of Neil waking up from his slumber to whisper of how he felt the same way Todd was feeling, or that he thought of Todd in capacity more than a friend, had passed his mind more than once.

  
And after one more glance at his crush, he settled that even if his feelings were never reciprocated, at least the sight of Neil would make this school bearable.

**Author's Note:**

> I've decided to do a writing challenge for Pride 2020 since this is the first year I've actually felt confident enough in myself to actually celebrate it (with my friends and online). Hope you enjoyed this!


End file.
